


Five times Roy sent ridiculus Stickers and One time he didn’t

by PekoPeko



Category: DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: Jason asked Roy what he wants for Christmas but Roy keep sending him some ridiculus Sticker.





	

 

 

1.

 

 

‘นายอยากได้อะไรเป็นของขวัญวันคริสต์มาส’

เจสันยืนเท้าเอวมองอุปกรณ์ที่เรียงรายอยู่บนโต๊ะทำงานของคู่หู ทุกอย่างยังดูใหม่และสภาพดีอยู่ เป็นเพราะการดัดแปลงอาวุธหรือสร้างอุปกรณ์เป็นงานแสนรักของรอยทำให้เขาดูแลรักษาพวกมันอย่างดี ไม่มีเหตุผลที่จะซื้อใหม่เป็นของขวัญ

_ใครมันจะไปดีใจที่ได้ของที่มีอยู่แล้วกัน_

คิดได้แบบนั้นก็เลยส่งข้อความไปถามตรง ๆ ไม่ใช่เขาไม่อยากคิดหาของขวัญ แต่ช่วงนี้ทั้งเขาและอีกฝ่ายต่างยุ่งกันทั้งคู่ มีหลายคดีที่ตัวการวางแผนว่าจะลงมือในวันคริสต์มาส เพราะงั้นรอยต้องกลับไปสตาร์ซิตี้เพื่อช่วยดิแอร์โรว ขณะที่เขาต้องถ่างตาตื่นกลางดึกบ่อยขึ้นเพราะสัญญานเรียกตัวจากแบทเคฟ

_ตาแก่ที่ไหนพูดว่าเป็นพวกทำงานคนเดียว(วะ)_

ไม่ใช่เจสันไม่เต็มใจ ที่ไปก็เพราะเขาเองก็อยากลดความเสี่ยงในการสูญเสีย ตรงกับที่คนอื่น ๆ เรียกเขาไปนั่นแหละ

แน่นอนว่าคดีในก็อตแธมมีแต่ประเภทน่าปวดหัว ทั้งงานวิเคราะห์ทั้งเดาใจคนบ้าทำเขาแทบกรอกยาแก้ปวดวันละขวด ยังจะมีเรื่องของขวัญนี่อีก

_เรื่องไหนทำให้มันง่ายได้ก็ทำซะ_

เสียงข้อความเข้าเรียกให้เดอะเรดฮู้ดหลุดจากภวังค์ แต่แทนที่คำตอบจากอีกฝ่ายจะช่วยลดเรื่องที่ต้องคิดกลับทำให้ปวดหัวหนักยิ่งกว่าเดิม  
อีโมติค่อนรูปคล้ายสาหร่ายสีเขียวแดงที่มีจุดขาว ๆ .....สาหร่ายราขึ้นหรอ ? ไม่ได้ส่งมาอันเดียว แต่ส่งติดกันมาเป็นแถวยาวหรือว่าจะเป็น....

_กองสาหร่ายขึ้นรา ?_

_หมอนี่อยากได้กองสาหร่ายขึ้นราเนี่ยนะ จะเอาไปทำอะไร เป็นยาบำรุงคล้ายถั่งเช่าหรอ ไม่เมคเซนส์เลย_

_ไม่สิ มันไม่เมคเซนส์ตั้งแต่แป้นพิมพ์มือถือมีสติ๊กเกอร์รูปสาหร่ายขึ้นราแล้ว มันต้องไม่ใช่แน่ ๆ ว่าแต่มันคืออะไร_

เขาเปิดแป้นพิมพ์ของตัวเองบ้างแต่ก็ไม่มี อาจเป็นเพราะพวกเขาใช้มือถือคนละระบบปฏิบัติการกัน

‘นั่นมันอะไรล่ะ’

‘คำใบ้ ;D’

เจสันเดินออกจากห้องทำงาน ตรงไปคว้าขวดยาแก้ปวดบนโต๊ะมาเปิด

 

 

 

2.

 

 

‘สรุปแล้วอยากได้อะไร’  
‘คิดให้ดีเจย์เบิร์ด คิดให้ดี’

รอยแนบสติ๊กเกอร์รูปเดียวกับเมื่อวานส่งมาอีก

เจสันเก็บมือถือใส่กระเป๋า ก่อนกระหน่ำยิงพืชที่บังเอิญหน้าตาคล้ายกับที่รอยส่งมาเพียงแต่ใหญ่กว่าและท่าทางจะกินเนื้อโดยมีเสียงกรีดร้องของพอยซั่นไอวี่กับเพื่อนสาวเสียสติของหล่อนเป็นฉากหลัง  
“มีอะไรก็อย่าไปลงกับลูกฉันสิยะ เด็กนิสัยเสีย !”

“นั่นสิ โมโหอะไรมาน่ะเจย์เบิร์ด เฮ้ย ๆ ”ไนท์วิงก์เกือบถูกสองสาวสะบัดหลุดโดยเฉพาะหญิงสาวชุดเขียวที่ดูโมโหร้ายขึ้นมาเมื่อเห็นสารพัดสิ่งทารุณที่เจสันทำกับลูกของเธอ  
อืม...ปกติแบทแมนมักจัดการเจ้าพวกนี้ด้วยสารเคมีที่มีฤทธิ์ทำให้ตายแทบจะทันที เขาเองก็ไม่ค่อยได้มีโอกาสเห็นพืชพวกนี้โชกเลือด(ยาง)แล้วกรีดร้องสะบัดไปมาท่าทางทรมานแบบนี้บ่อย ๆ ดู ๆ ไปแล้วเขาชักจะสงสารมันขึ้นมาตงิด ๆ เหมือนกัน

“ใช่ ๆ เจย์เบิร์ด มาลงกับของรักของสุภาพสตรีได้ยังไง” ฮาร์ลี่ย์ ควินน์แสร้งทำเสียงดุก่อนหัวเราะคิกคักเพื่อกวนประสาท “เจยยย์เบิร์ดดด”

“อย่า.เรียก.ฉัน.ด้วย.ชื่อ.นั้น.” หลังจากมองพืชตรงหน้าเจ็บปวดจนรู้สึกสาแก่ใจเขาก็หยิบระเบิดสารเคมีที่ทิมให้มาถอดสลักแล้วปาเข้าปากมันพอดี

เศษซากต้นไม้ที่ปลิวลงมาทำให้ไนท์วิงก์รู้สึกว่าน้องชายของตนดูน่ากลัวปกติ แม้แต่ไอวี่กับฮาร์ลี่ย์ยังสงบปากสงบคำในแทบทันที

“ครับ เข้าใจแล้วครับ” ไนท์วิงตอบรับอย่างยอมจำนน

 

 

 

3.

 

 

‘ฉันจริงจังนะฮาร์เปอร์’  
‘คิดว่าฉันไม่จริงจังหรอ ก็ใบ้ให้อยู่เนี่ย’  
‘ถ้านายจะส่งไอ้สติ๊กเกอร์บ้า---’ยังไม่ทันพิมพ์เสร็จอีกฝ่ายก็ส่งมันมาอีกเป็นกระบุง

“นายมีปัญหาอะไรกับอาร์เซนอลหรือเปล่า” ทิมถามโดยที่ยังไม่เงยหน้าจากแบทคอมพิวเตอร์

“ไม่ มี ไม่ ไม่มี อันที่จริง.../อันที่จริงนายมี”

“ยุ่งน่า” นอกจากจะรู้สึกว่าตัวเองใส่ใจเรื่องนี้มากไปหน่อย เขายังรู้สึกงี่เง่านิดหน่อยที่แสดงอาการจนถูกจับได้

“ให้ฉันเดา มันเกี่ยวกับเรื่องที่ช่วงนี้พวกนายงานยุ่งจนไม่ได้เจอกันทั้ง ๆ ที่เป็นช่วงคริสต์มาส”

“ผิด”

ทิมหันมาขมวดคิ้วใส่

“นายโกหก”

“เฮ้ อย่าลืมนะว่านายเป็นแค่เซคันด์เบสต์ดีเทคทีฟ ไม่ใช่เดอะเบสต์”

คนอายุน้อยกว่าขมวดคิ้วก่อนแสยะยิ้ม

“จริง ๆ มันมีอีกทฤษฎีที่งี่เง่ากว่านี้มาก แต่ตัดทิ้งเพราะไม่คิดว่านายกับเขาจะมีปัญหาเรื่องนี้ ท่าทางฉันจะประเมินมุมอ่อนไหวของนายน้อยไปนะ”

“ทฤษฏีอะไร” เจสันกลับไปเพ่งสติ๊กเกอร์ต่อ

“นายไม่รู้ว่าจะซื้ออะไรให้เขาในวันคริสต์มาส ถามไปแล้วแต่ก็ไม่ได้คำตอบ เลยหงุดหงิดแบบสุด ๆ …อยากให้ช่วยไหม”

เจสันคว้าแจ็กเก็ตที่ถอดไว้ข้างตัวปาใส่คนนั่งหน้าคอมก่อนกระโดดเข้าตะลุมบอน

 

 

 

4.

 

 

‘สรุปจะเอาอยู่ไหม ของขวัญน่ะ’  
‘นายคิดไม่ออกจริง ๆ หรอ...นี่มันโคตรง่ายเลยนะ เจย์เบิร์ด’

เจสันเลื่อนดูอุปกรณ์ไฮเทคต่าง ๆ ที่ขอให้แฟนทาสติกมิสเตอร์(ลูเซียส)ฟ็อกซ์ส่งมาให้ ซึ่งดู ๆ ไปก็รู้สึกว่ามันไม่ต่างจากวันที่เขาไปสำรวจอุปกรณ์ในห้องอีกฝ่ายเลยสักนิด เด็กหนุ่มตั้งอกตั้งใจจนไม่ทันสังเกตว่ามีบุคคลที่สองเข้ามาในห้อง

“เดรกพูดถูกจริง ๆ ด้วย”

“ถ้านายไม่อยากได้ของขวัญเป็นรอยช้ำน่ารัก ๆ ที่ตาเหมือนทิมล่ะก็เงียบไปเลย”

“รู้ไหมว่าหมอนั่นถึงกับไปเรียนแต่งหน้ากับแบทเกิร์ลเพราะมีคริสต์มาสเดทเลยนะ”

“เอาผ้าปิดตาไปซะก็สิ้นเรื่อง”

“ไปบอกเองสิ”

“ไม่เห็นหรอว่าไม่ว่าง”

“อีกะแค่ของขวัญจะคิดอะไรยากหนักหนา เป็นแฟนกันแท้ ๆ ไม่รู้ว่าเขาอยากได้อะไร”

“ฉัน”

“หา ?”

“หมอนั่นเอาแต่พูดว่ามีฉันก็ไม่อยากได้อะไรแล้ว”

“งั้นก็เอาตัวเองผูกโบว์ไปซะสิ”คนถูกนินทาเมื่อกี้โผล่เข้ามาร่วมวง

“ฉันไม่ทำอะไรคลิเช่แบบนายหรอก”

“ยอมรับมาเถอะว่ากำลังคิดแบบนั้นอยู่”

“แต่ฉันไม่คิดว่าสติ๊กเกอร์โง่ ๆ นั่นจะหมายถึง--”

“น...หน้าไม่อาย ! พูดอะไรกันหน้าไม่อาย กลางวันแสก ๆ ! ฉันจะ...ฉันจะไปฟ้องท่านพ่อ !!”ทั้งคู่หันไปมองหน้าคนเด็กที่สุดในห้องที่ตวาดแว้ดขึ้นมา ใบหน้าแดงก่ำไปจนถึงหู ก่อนจะถลันออกจากห้องไป

“เป็นอะไรของเขาน่ะ”

“ไม่รู้สิ ที่เราคุยกันเมื่อกี้คงแรงไปมั้ง” ทิมยักไหล่ “ว่าแต่สติ๊กเกอร์มันทำไม”

“พนันได้เลยว่าอีกไม่กี่ปีหมอนั่นก็เอาตัวเองผูกโบว์ให้ดิ๊ก” เจสันแสร้งเมินคำถาม ถ้าคำใบ้นั่นมันง่ายจริง ๆ อย่างที่รอยบอก มีความเป็นไปได้มากที่ทิมจะมองแวบเดียวแล้วเดาออกว่าคำตอบคืออะไร จริงอยู่ว่าเขาอยากคิดให้ออกสักที แต่มาคิด ๆ ดู เขาไม่อยากให้คนอื่นมาเดาคำใบ้ของรอยง่าย ๆ อีกอย่าง หมอนั่นส่งมันให้เขา เขาอยากคิดออกโดยไม่ต้องพึ่งใคร

“อือฮึ” โชคดีที่คู่สนทนาไม่สงสัยอะไร “จริงสิ เจสัน”

“.....อะไร”เขากลับเพ่งแปลนอุปกรณ์บนจอแลปท๊อป ตั้งใจว่าต่อให้ถูกซักไซ้ก็จะไม่แสดงพิรุธออกไป

“นายว่าเมคอัพนี่เนียนไหม” เจสันหันไปหาคนถาม พึ่งสังเกตว่ารอยช้ำหายไปแล้ว หมดจด เหมือนไม่เคยมีมาก่อน

“นี่นาย....ทาแป้งกลบ ?”

“เปล่า สเตฟทำให้ แล้วก็ไม่ใช่แค่ทาแป้งด้วย ใช้อะไรไม่รู้เยอะแยะไปหมด”

“น่ากลัวเป็นบ้า นายรอให้หายดีเองยังไม่ขนาดนี้เลยมั้ง”

“เห็นด้วยอย่างยิ่ง” เจ้าของชื่อเรดโรบิ้นยกมือขึ้นแตะใต้ตาตัวเอง “เครื่องสำอางกับผู้หญิงนี่มัน....โคตรน่ากลัว”

 

 

 

5.

 

 

‘คิดออกหรือยัง’  
‘คนพูดไม่รู้เรื่องไม่ได้ของขวัญหรอก’

เจสันพูดไปอย่างนั้น อันที่จริงเขาอยู่ในห้างใจกลางก็อตแธม ในวันคริสต์มาสอีฟแบบนี้ถ้าไม่ใช่เป็นครอบครัวออกมาเที่ยว คู่รักพากันเดท เพื่อน ๆ นัดรวมตัว ก็คือคนที่ลนลานหาของขวัญในไม่กี่ชั่วโมงสุดท้ายก่อนจะเข้าสู่วันที่ยี่สิบห้า

_พวกหลังนี่น่าเห็นใจนะ_

ที่คิดแบบนี้ไม่ใช่เพราะเขาตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์เดียวกันหรอก

เด็กหนุ่มเดินวนรอบห้างมาสองสามรอบแล้ว นอกจากเจอคู่รักจูบกันหลายคู่ตามทางบ่อยกว่าปกติแล้วเขาก็ยังไม่สะดุดตากับอะไรอีก

_ส่งข้อความหาดิ๊กก่อนดีกว่า ขืนเดเมี่ยนมาเจออะไรนี้ได้เตลิดเปิดเปิงกันพอดี_

แต่จะโทษที่เด็กนั่นยังเวอร์จิ้นไม่ได้หรอก ก็ห้างเล่นตกแต่งด้วยมิสเซิลโท...

_เดี๋ยวนะ มิสเซิลโท ?_

เจสันปลดล็อกหน้าจอ เข้าไปที่แมสเซจของเขากับรอยก่อนจะสาวเท้าเข้าไปเทียบกับช่อมิสเซิลโทแถวนั้น

_แค่นี้เนี่ยนะ สรุปแล้วแค่อยากได้ไอ้ช่อมิสเซิลโทโง่ ๆ เนี่ยนะ_

หรือว่ามันใบ้ไปถึงอย่างอื่นอีก เด็กหนุ่มเก็บมือถือลงกระเป๋า กวาดสายไปเจอร้านที่ดูคนน้อยที่สุดในบริเวณ

“ของตกแต่งงั้นหรอ” พูดแล้วก็นึกถึงเซฟเฮ้าส์ของพวกเขาที่มีเพียงเฟอร์นิเจอร์ที่จำเป็น ถ้าไม่นับอาวุธที่แขวนเก็บไว้อย่างเรียบร้อยก็ไม่มีอะไรน่าตื่นเต้น

_นายมันอายุเท่าไหร่กันนะฮาร์เปอร์_   
_แต่ก็เอาเถอะ หนึ่งปีมีครั้งเดียว_

เจสันถอนหายใจ ผลักประตูเข้าร้านไป

 

 

 

6.

 

 

เจสันใช้เวลาหลายชั่วโมงในการตกแต่งเซฟเฮ้าส์ ทั้งต้นสนคริสต์มาสไซส์เล็กที่โต๊ะวางทีวีและของขวัญที่เขาย้ายมาวางกองไว้ด้านล่าง พวงหรีดที่ประตูหน้า ไฟ และที่ขาดไม่ได้  
ช่อมิสเซิลโทหลายสิบช่อประดับที่กำแพงทุกระยะหนึ่งเมตร

_สาบานได้ว่าเขาไม่ได้ประชด_   
_แค่ซื้อมันมาในจำนวนที่รอยส่งสติ๊กเกอร์มาเท่านั้นเอง_

เขาล้มตัวลงนอนที่โซฟา หยิบมือถือขึ้นมาดูเวลา อีกไม่กี่นาทีจะเข้าสู่วันคริสต์มาสอย่างเป็นทางการ

รอยบอกเขาตั้งแต่เขาพึ่งถึงห้องว่าอาจกลับช้าสักหน่อยแต่สัญญาว่าจะถึงก่อนเวลาแกะของขวัญในตอนเช้าแน่นอนแต่เมื่อชั่วโมงที่แล้วมีข้อความถูกส่งมาอีก

‘ยังคิดไม่ออกอีกหรอ’  
‘คิดออกแล้--’

เจสันเม้มปาก ลบข้อความทิ้ง จะรู้ได้ยังไงว่าเขาคิดถูกหรือเปล่า

‘ไม่รู้’

สติ๊กเกอร์ที่เขาเพ่งมาตลอดห้าวันถูกส่งเข้ามาถี่ ๆ

‘ส่งมาอยู่นั่น อยากจูบฉันหรือไง’นิ้วมือไปเร็วกว่าสมอง รู้ตัวอีกทีเขาก็กระพริบตามองข้อความที่พึ่งถูกกดส่งไป พูดถึงมิสเซิลโทกับคริสต์มาสก็เชื่อมโยงได้เรื่องเดียว หรือว่าที่เขานั่งปวดมาตลอดหกวันก็แค่...

“ตอบได้แล้วนี่ เก่งมาก” เจสันลดมือถือลงมองคนที่ยืนมองเขาอยู่ที่ปลายโซฟาแล้วยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง

“ไหนบอกว่ากลับช้--”ริมฝีปากถูกช่วงชิงก่อนจะพูดจบประโยค

“คิดถึงนายเป็นบ้า” รอยถอนจูบก่อนเจสันจะทันตั้งตัว ก่อนแนบมันลงมาอีกครั้ง

หลังจากเกือบทำคนรักขาดอากาศ อาร์เซนอลก็ละริมฝีปากออก

“นี่ของขวัญของเด็กดี”

“แล้วยังไง จะหาเรื่องจูบอีกแล้วอ้างว่าเป็นของขวัญของตัวเองสินะ”

“ทำอย่างกับนายไม่อยากได้ แขวนมิสเซิลโทไว้รอบห้องขนาดนี้ก็ไม่ต่างอะไรจากอนุญาตให้ฉันจูบนายทุกครั้งที่อยู่ใกล้กันนั่นแหละ”

เจสันถอนหายใจ เอาเถอะ ยังไงก็ถือว่าเขาคิดถูกเรื่องสติ๊กเกอร์ปัญญาอ่อนนั่น ถึงจะเป็นในวินาทีสุดท้ายก็เถอะ

“เอาล่ะ จะให้ของฉันได้หรือยัง” รอยโถมตัวลงมา บีบให้เขาต้องนอนราบลงกับโซฟา

“ยังไม่ถึงเวลาแกะของขวัญเลย” มือหนาดันหน้าอีกฝ่ายสุดแขน

แทนที่จะได้ยินเสียงโวยวายเจสันกลับเป็นฝ่ายรีบชักมือออกเมื่อถูกขบเบา ๆ ที่ฝ่ามือ

“งั้นก็ได้” รอยแสยะยิ้มไม่น่าไว้ใจ “ของขวัญไว้ตอนเช้า ส่วนตอนนี้คงต้องลงโทษเด็กดื้อก่อน”

“เมื่อกี้นายบอกฉันเป็นเด็กดี แล้วซานต้าที่ไหนลงโทษเด็กกัน ซาตานล่ะไม่ว่า” คนเสียเปรียบแกล้งเลื่อนตัวหนี(ใช่แค่แกล้ง)ก่อนถูกจับขาดึงกลับที่เดิม

“คนลงโทษเด็กดื้อในวันคริสต์มาสคือแครมปัสต่างหาก ไม่ไหวเลยนะเจย์เบิร์ด นี่รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับคริสต์มาสบ้างเนี่ย”

“อืม ก็เป็นวันที่มีลุงอ้วนทำการทรมานกวางให้บินไปรอบโลกเพื่อแอบลงปล่องไฟเข้าบ้านที่มีเด็กเล็ก ๆ ยังไม่นับเรื่องที่ลุงนั่นตามดูเด็กทุกคนมาตลอดปีเพื่อสำรวจพฤติกรรมด้วยนะ”

“นายพูดซะฉันเริ่มกลัวซานต้าคลอสแล้วนะ”

เจสันหัวเราะก่อนจะทำสีหน้าจริงจัง “อันที่จริงฉันรู้อีกเรื่องนึง”

“ว่ามา”

“มันเป็นวันที่คนส่วนใหญ่ใช้ร่วมกับคนพิเศษ...ฉันก็ด้วย”

“....ว้าว บอกฉันทีว่านี่คือเจสัน ทอดด์ตัวจริง โอ้ย !”กำปั้นลุ่น ๆ ชกเข้าที่ไหล่ก่อนที่เจ้าของของมันจะพูดต่อ

“เมอร์รี่คริสต์มาส สปีดี้”

“เมอร์รี่คริสต์มาส เจย์เบิร์ด”

พวกเขาจูบกัน

 

 


End file.
